Smile
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: "What if I wanted more? Would you trust me with your heart? Would you trust me with your soul?" One Shot     SoMa!


**Smile ^_^**

Atsushi Ohkubo owns Soul Eater. I don't. And I also don't own Avril Lavigne or the lyrics to her song

* * *

><p>Bleh. It was going to be one of those unusually long days, I could already tell. I woke up feeling like the worst piece of garbage that couldn't even make it in the can. And I'm almost positive I have bags under my eyes but I'm too tired to even check. It was just going to be that kind of day.<p>

When I woke up I noticed there was a white patch all taped up on the inside of my right shin. I can't really remember what happened last night but I'm going to take a wild guess that it didn't go exactly as I planned. In case it was that bad I wasn't about to check it, I'll just ask the Doc. when we get to school. If I go to school today. This headache is just killing me. And to make things worse, I just saw Soul mixing in a few things you wouldn't usually see in a cup of coffee.

He came over to the little table made for four I was sitting at and placed a cup down in front of me. It smelled amazing! I wonder what he put in it? I had to know. I opened my mouth, but stopped when I noticed he had a matching white patch on his left forearm. I really messed up last night, didn't I? I do some pretty stupid things and he never seems to mind. I don't know who else would put up with me if it wasn't for him. From the first time we met, it's been like that.

I pick up my cup and take a sip. It's strong. Really strong. My eye twinges just a bit, but not enough for him to notice. I quickly place it back down in front of me and send a half assed look of approval his way.

"Something wrong?" Of course not. It's only hotter than hell and I have no idea what I just drank. Of course Soul, nothing's wrong.

"Uh-no. It's just a bit hot is all."

"You should have waited for it to cool down. Or blow on it at least." He gave me that same, tired looking stare that he always did. I don't know what it was about that overbite of his, but I smiled back.

"Soul."

"Hm."

"What's in this? I-it's a bit strong." I blow on it just a bit and send the sweet smelling aroma his way.

"Some crushed mint leaf and a pinch of cinnamon. Why? Does it taste funny?" Oh he was asking for it now with the way he answered. That cool little smirk of his. He's definitely up to something.

"Cinnamon? And mint?" Don't know why I asked again, I guess it's just that odd of a combination in a cup of coffee.

"It's a remedy specially made for mornings like this." He squeezed his head like I was earlier. What the hell happened last night? Did we even win the fight? I got a cut on my leg, he's got one on his arm. Were we dragged back to our apartment by the others last night? Heck I don't even remember fighting or anything.

I guess I'll have to ask the others at school.

X-O-X-O  
><strong>*Smile*<strong>  
>X-O-X-O<p>

The ride to Shibusen was quiet and awkward at the same time. I wanted to ask him about what happened last night but just couldn't find the words for it. So here we are now, sitting in the same class, the same seats and with the same people as every other day. Ever since the defeat of the Kishin Asura everything's gotten back to as normal as life here possibly could. There was forever more going to be a piece of me missing though. I'll never forget her face. The feel of her Soul, It'll always be with me.

"Ma-Maka-Chan? Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" I wiped my eyes. Was I crying again? Damn I keep on doing this every time I think of her. What am I supposed to do? Everyone else witnessed it as well didn't they? They were her friends too right? Then why am I the only one who can't get a grip?

"You looked upset, is everything ok?" Tsubaki asked me again. Was I all right? Was I ok? I don't know. I killed a really good friend of mine recently and I can't remember what I did last night to get Soul and myself hurt again. So no, I don't think everything is O.K.

"I'm fine. I was thinking of her again." She didn't need to know about everything else on my mind.

"I see. It's ok Maka-Chan. We did what was best for her. It's how she would have wanted things to be. You remember, she was smiling." She was right. In the end it was for the best. Like papa said before we went our separate ways. _She's a poor child._

"Th-thanks Tsubaki. I needed that."

"Anytime."

Class went on as usual from that point. Black Star made his star studded entrance. Kidd was absent from the room cause he was with his father, most likely talking about his responsibilities as a full fledged Shinigami, whatever. And Soul...was sleeping with his legs posted up on my desk. I swear if he didn't already have a headache, for sure he would have had one now. But alas, I controlled my anger.

All I could do as I stared at his sleeping form, was smile.

X-O-X-O  
><strong>*Smile*<strong>  
>X-O-X-O<p>

Lunch had come and gone. I was given my teacher's aide period off so I was just going to walk around until this headache settled down. It kept on coming back and it was getting on my last nerve. Special remedy my ass, Soul.

I walked down the halls until I came upon the class Tsubaki was helping out in. Gym, of course. She was definitely in it for good with that bumbling blue headed moron. I don't know how anyone could live with him let alone be his weapon. But Tsubaki, she was doing the impossible. She was his girlfriend now, I really can't believe it.

I pushed my way into the gymnasium and approached my best friend who wasn't looking very busy at this moment. Truth be told I don't think she expected to do much as Sid's aide. He could handle himself quite well even with that self conceited ninja by his side.

I tapped on her shoulder. She jumped a bit.

"Oh, Maka-Chan, it's you. Don't you have this period off? What are you doing here?"

"I dunno. Just walking around. Soul's in the music room and I really don't feel like bothering the art class to talk to Liz and Patti." We in Spartoi are all good friends and all, but sometimes I feel like I should just stick to my closer friends.

Tsubaki and I cheered on as kids from the NOT class went two on one against Black*Star. Each and every one of them fell victim to his 'greatness'. At least he didn't brag about it as often anymore. Thank Death he grew up.

At some point while we watched Sid and Black*Star teaching it got really quiet. I peaked over to Tsubaki. She usually had her arms and legs covered by her clothing but today she had on a short sleeved shirt and I don't know how I missed it before.

"Hey, Tsubaki. Did our mission go well yesterday?" She gave me a strange look. I don't know why, it was a question within good reason. We fought Kishin soul's together all the time.

"Of course it did. Why? Have you been in pain today?" I looked to my leg, I felt a throbbing pain coming from it whenever I gave it the time be there. Was Tsubaki's arm hurting as well?

"Oh. No reason I guess. I've just had a running headache all day." It wasn't exactly what was on my mind, but I wasn't lying either. I just didn't want to push something that I probably shouldn't worry about. If we were all still alive and no one was recovering in bed then I guess everything was all right.

"Is that all? It's good to see your feeling better then. How's Soul doing? Is he feeling any better?" She must be talking about that nasty headache he had this morning because I don't remember feeling under the weather. He didn't look too bad either, ya know, besides that patented emotionless stare he was giving me this morning.

"Um, thanks, I guess?"

"Yeah, Black*Star wasn't as lucky this morning. He was waking up all through the night and running to the bathroom to throw up. I kept telling him he shouldn't come to school today, but he insisted."

Wait what? Throwing up? Wasn't as lucky? What happened last night? Did we all go drinking or something? Did we really have a mission last night? What's with these patches on our arms and legs. I just noticed that Black*Star has one his left leg as well. I swear to Death if what's under these things is what I think then...I'm going to kill Soul.

X-O-X-O  
><strong>*Smile*<strong>  
>X-O-X-O<p>

I stomped my feet on every tile as I made my way towards the music room. I figure I had every class I passed by looking at me at the worst time possible. But I don't care. Because at this moment I want answers, and Soul would have them.

As I got closer to my destination I could hear this jazzy tune echo into the hallways. I was sure it wasn't Soul, it was too happy of a tune to be his playing, and he hardly ever played in front of others. Besides, there were plenty of talented musicians in Shibusen, it could have been anyone. I heard that Ox played the trumpet pretty well, but this wasn't a sound a trumpet could make.

I was finally outside of the music room. I peaked in through the small window on the door and what I saw was the last thing I expected. The whole class, everyone, including the teacher, were just sitting in a circle with their eyes closed. It's like they were trying to get a feel for this catchy theme. I pushed the door open and approached the group. They all turned their heads to me and smiled.

"What's going on?" I just had to ask. Obviously they were sitting in a circle enjoying the music.

"Maka Albarn, right?" One of the students asked. I didn't recognize him, but he seemed to know who I was. Strange.

"That's me. So what's going on? I don't think I've ever heard anyone play something like this before. It's, it's-"

"Magical?" That wasn't quite the adjective I was looking for, but whatever. If that's how these kids wanted to describe it, then let 'em.

"Uh sure. Magical. Now who's playing it? I figured Soul would be in here but he-"

"Soul? Oh. He's in the room in the back. But you shouldn't bother him when he's-"

Yeah right. Like I was going to stick around to listen to their reasons on why I shouldn't bother Soul. Hmph. Just wait till I give him a piece of my mind.

I noticed as I walked closer to the back room that the playing grew louder and louder. That jazzy tune was coming from inside the backroom. But that's where they said Soul was, wasn't it? He wouldn't be playing something like this, would he? It wasn't the kind of guy he was. Was it?

Suddenly I was questioning if I even knew the guy I helped become a Death Scythe, the same guy who was the first guy I trusted in my life, with my life. What's wrong with me? I suddenly hesitate to open a door? Who am I? What's wrong with me? I'm Scythemeister Maka Albarn! I fight fear for breakfast for Death's sake! I can do this! I can-

I'm...speechless. I can't even believe what I'm seeing let alone what I'm hearing. It was Soul. It was him the whole freaking time. But where did this come from? I've never once heard him play something like this. And is he, is he smiling? This can't be right. He never enjoyed playing before. He always told me he did it because he was expected to.

I closed the door before he could even notice I was there. I walked back to the group of students and sat down next to the only person I recognized in the class.

"Ox. Has he been like this the whole time?" He nodded. Weird. What was up?

"Since class began Maka. He's never played for any of us before, not even a small sample. He never even gets into discussions with us during class, he'll only ever talk to us if he hears us having a problem with some sheet music or reading the notes. But today he just came in, acknowledged us and walked to the backroom. He said 'It's high time you heard some real music so just sit back and enjoy' And he's been in there playing since."

"It's beautiful."

"I never knew Soul could play like this."

"I know! It's amazing right?"

I couldn't believe what these kids were saying, but it was true. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was Soul. Soul, my weapon. My partner. The same person who never showed a single emotion that wasn't anger. But this seemed happy. Did he even know what that emotion was?

I guess I really didn't know Soul. Apparently he was this happy guy who played funky tunes. Although he's always loved Jazz. He has countless records of the genre. But that's beside the point. Why was he so happy all of the sudden? Why did he have the urge to play for everyone? I have to know.

"OX! Tell me! Why is he like this? Did he say anything besides that? I have to know!" He looked at me through those thick glasses of his with this dumbfounded face that really pissed me off.

"Huh? Is something wrong Maka-Chan?" What do you mean is something wrong? I'm 99% sure that my leg is forever tainted with ink and I don't know why it's there or why I was even at a tattoo parlor! Of course nothing's wrong!

"I'm mad at him, how's that for a reason?" I tried to keep my temper under control as to not destroy all the expensive instruments in the room. And a little piece of me still wanted to hear Soul's playing.

The room was quiet from then on as we all waited for Soul to finish his piece. It seemed to go on forever and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as they bobbed their heads from left to right with the tune. It was weird. I've never seen Soul's piano have this sort of effect on people. I even found myself tapping my right foot to the beat.

The only other times I've heard him play was when we first met and when we were synchronizing our souls to fight. What happened between our last resonance and today? I have to know!

Thankfully his song began to slow, I figured it was near the end of the song, finally.

_*CREAK*_

Slowly the door opened and he walked out in all his coolness with a grin unlike any other I've seen him make. It looked like all his worries were suddenly washed away and everything was good in life. Yet this morning he was the same emotionless doll that he always was. What the hell happened! I had to approach him.

"SOUL!" That smirk of his never left. He just eyes me with those crimson orbs of his. I couldn't even stare back at him like I wanted to. I found my face moving all around. My brain said frown but instinct said upside down.

"Eh? What's wrong Maka? No need to scream." Sweat was dripping from the tips of his bangs. Damn! He was even dressed for the occasion! His nice striped suit was filled to the brim in sweat after the melee he just finished getting through.

"Yo-you! You! That's what's wrong! What did you just dooo-hey what are you doing!" I can't believe he lifted me and is now carrying me out of the room! Oh he was gonna get it whenever he put me down.

"You done screaming yet?" No! Of course I wasn't. I was just going to wait until we were alone. Eventually he put me down. I immediately opened my mouth to scream at him.

"Death Dammit Soul! What the hmmmmmmm...mmmmmm...mmmm" I tried fighting it, but there was no resisting it. I couldn't get away. He just did that! And he's not stopping! Why am I allowing this? I can't control myself!

"You talk too much." I can't believe that's what he opened with. I shoved him off of me.

"I can't believe you Soul! What's up with you lately? First you put cinnamon in my coffee, and then your suddenly this happy person who loves to play the piano, and now you...you did tha-mmmph...mmmm!" He just did it again! That jerk!

"You really talk too much Maka. There's nothing wrong with me. You might want to get yourself to the nurse's office though, you might have a fever. You're really red too." He was referring to my cheeks. I can't believe I was blushing after he kissed me. Why does he like to play with my emotions so much!

I turned my head away, I couldn't look at him anymore. Not after that. "Wha-what happened last night?" If he doesn't tell me the truth I swear to Death!

"Last night? What, you mean about our mission?" So we really did get hurt? And I don't have a tattoo! Oh thank Death. I sighed in relief.

"So these really are bruises under here. Oh thank Death!" I showed him my leg. He looked at it. He smirked again. Oh Death, that couldn't have been good.

"You think a Kishin did that? Hmph. Yeah right. We were untouchable last night. He lifted his arm up and I saw the patch on his arm slip off a bit. It must have ben all the sweat built up from playing that whole time. There was a thin line of black where the white patch slipped off. My eyes widened.

"Y-you!" Then I realized that I assumed correctly. "M-me! ME! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Why! Why me!" I can't believe I have one too! I can't believe my perfect skin is now tainted forever! Why!

"You don't seem happy. What's wrong?" Is he joking or something? "You agreed on getting them. It's actually because of you that Black*Star, Tsubaki and the Thompsons have em too." WHAT! My idea! He must be joking. There's no way I would suggest this.

"You're lying! I would ne-"

"But you did."

"You drugged me! You got me drunk! Something! I would never do this! Nor would I ever suggest others get them as well!" I pushed my finger into his chest but he didn't budge. He just looked down at me and smirked playfully. RAH! Why was he pissing me off so much today!

"Drug you? Heh. I'm too cool to do something like that. And getting you drunk? If that happened then you couldn't get the tattoo. You would bleed too much. Your blood would be too thin and it would have been too much of a hassle to get done." I know he was technically right with the whole blood thinning crap but still! Why would I do something like this!

"You're...you...dammit Soul." I lost. He never lied. He wouldn't ever lie to me. That's not the kind of guy he was. But why! Why would I do this? I'm not the kind of person to do something like get a tattoo. I'm not an outgoing person who looks for the next death experience. I don't go out and party like Black*Star and Killik.

He caught me before I completely collapsed to the floor and held me in his arms.

"Maka. What's wrong? Do you regret it? The, you know." He looked down to my leg, but I already knew what he was talking about. I just didn't want to think about it.

"I...I don't know. What's under there? I-I don't even want to know." My head fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tightly in a comforting embrace. If even unconsciously, we were just so close that our soul's happened to be resonating. I could feel him, hear him, we were one.

"If I told you that I'll never regret mine, will that help?" I looked up at him with tears trying to fight their way out and nodded. I looked to his arm. Slowly he undid the patch.

It was finally off. And I couldn't believe what was hiding under their the whole time. I just could not believe how bad this was getting! If Tsubaki, Black*Star and the others also had tattoos, then that could only mean.

"So? Do you still regret it?"

"I-I don't know."

"You know what's under yours right?" I nodded. I would have to be stupid to not have figured it out by now. Again I nodded. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" I spat back. My neck was beginning to hurt a little from looking up at him. So my eyes turned to where the deed was done on me. I really can't believe it. Why would I do this? What sort of black magic is this! This has to be some sort of nightmare!

"Come on. It's not that bad. You said it yourself. That if you got one that it would only be of the person you trust the most in this world. So that's what we all did. That's what I did. Maka..." He was such a player! Why was he so smooth with words? I don't care how close we are, why would he...

I must have missed something in between my thoughts because I felt this terrible pain at the base of my shin. It felt like my skin was being ripped off.

"Just take a look Maka. You trust me don't you?" Trust you? Trust you? Soul Eater Evans? Do I trust you? What kind of stupid question was that!

"Of course I trust you! Are you stupid or something! I trust you with my life! I'm your meister and you're my weapon! I wouldn't have it any other way. No one could fill your shoes Soul! Yo-you're my best friend Soul!" I readjusted myself so we were at eye level with each other.

"Best friend? Is that all?" What? "Well, what if I wanted more? You trust me with your life, but. What if I wanted more? Would you trust me with your heart? Would you trust me with your soul?"

My whole body shook. Did he just? He-he did. The cool guy who always made fun of me for being like a flat piece of wood. The girl with no sex appeal. The girl who wasn't anything close to girlfriend material. Did he just ask me that?

I don't know what to think right now. I mean, I know I always liked Soul. Like, as a friend. And it's true, I do trust him with my life and I wouldn't let anyone else have the opportunity. He was the first boy I ever trusted. There was just something different about him. From the day we met, I could just tell.

The sounds he made on the piano that day was no lie. He's been exactly that kind of guy since day one. Dark and mysterious, but in the end, reliable like no other. He's the epitome of cool, but he's just...He's...He's just Soul! How could this ever be? How could we be? I mean, what can I do for him? What am I?

"The epitome of cool eh? Thanks for the compliment." Eh? How did he...We're still resonating!

"Dammit Soul! That's not cool!"

"No. It probably wasn't. But I don't care. I have all that I need right here." He grabbed my body and twisted me around and sat me on his lap. What the hell was he doing? I had no idea what he was planning, but I decided to rest my head on his shoulders. Headache plus neck pain equals bad rest of the day.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" My head still resting on his shoulder, hoping for the best. What was I hoping for though?

"Because I love you Maka Albarn." He said it! He just said it! Why! Why did he have to say that!

"Why?" Was I just trying to push his buttons? I don't even know anymore. I feel like I'm back in the sloth chapter of the Book of Eibon. I don't feel like moving.

"You're everything to me. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I'd do anything to keep you happy. I'm nothing without you. Why can't you understand that? Maka."

I heard his words but I don't know what to think. How do I feel? If it really was me who suggested the tattoos then I must feel something, shouldn't I? I mean, they're forever. They're no re-dos with these things. But I knew that right? So what should I do now? I needed an answer. I needed help. I...

I looked up at his dark demon eyes and suddenly I knew. That smile of his was all I ever needed to get me through the day. It's always been a confirmation to me that everything will be all right. That's all I needed and it's been in front of me this whole time. It's always been there. Helping me grow and get stronger. What the hell was I thinking before?

I'm Scythemeister Maka Albarn! I fight fear for breakfast! I'm a crazy bitch and I'll do what I want when I feel like it! And no one can tell me otherwise!

This had to be the easiest decision in my life! Why did it take this long to make? He's the only person who I'm ever myself with. He brings out the best in me. I'm at my best and brightest whenever he's with me. I couldn't live this life without him.

I looked back down at the name written in script on my leg 'Soul Eater Evans' and I do but one thing, out of every reaction possible in the world; frown, cry, laugh, grin etc..any one of those could have happened. But instead I smile. I smile because at the end of the day I know who's going to be there for me, comforting me when I need it. But that doesn't mean this relationship was ever going to change.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"What did we do after we all got our tattoos last night?"

"Oh that's an easy one. We all went drinking to ease the pain." I can't believe those idiots. I clenched my fists and tried my hardest not to hit him right then and there.

"And who suggested we do that?" I gritted through my teeth. Oh, whoever the culprit was. They're day was out about turn upside down.

"Black*Star" Yup. Our relationship was never going to change, it hasn't since the day we met.

As I walked away from that corner of the school, leaving Soul heavily wounded in the head, I marched proudly with one foot in front of the other towards the Gymnasium. My next victim may just be the strongest person in the school at this moment, but no one is impervious to a Maka Chop! I just hope Nygus sensei has two open beds in the nurses office.

X-O-X-O  
><strong>*Smile*<strong>  
>X-O-X-O<p>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it. Inspired by an amazing AMV using the song Smile by Avril Lavigne. Just look up Soul x Maka }SMILE on Youtube. It's the greatest!**


End file.
